


Runaway Run(Fanvideo)

by orphan_account



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Tributes, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a picture and a feeling and your faceHow could I forget your touch, your warm embrace?And the shoes you wore were long black satin laceAs you walked into my mind(Taylor Hanson fan video)





	




End file.
